Episode 5047 (9 April 2015)
Synopsis It’s Stan and Cora’s wedding day. Mick’s not impressed when he realises that Tina’s planning on asking Shirley to join them – although Tina admits she’s yet to ask her. In the hospice, Cora confesses to Stan that she’s had her doubts about marrying him, but now she’s at peace, she’s ready. When Cora leaves to get changed, Stan makes a phone call, telling the person on the other end that he needs to see them. Tina heads to Patrick’s and tries to persuade Shirley to attend the wedding; but Shirley’s stubborn and refuses – Tina leaves, upset. Aunt Babe arrives at the hospice – Stan tells her that it’s Sylvie he wants to speak to. Mick’s unimpressed when Buster shows up at the Vic, wanting to join the wedding party. Mick sets an ultimatum; if Buster goes, then he doesn’t. When Buster bows out, Shirley refuses to go without him – Mick’s touched by a stab of guilt. Stan tells Sylvie that he wanted to tell her himself –that he wants to get married again. Initially, Sylvie is confused but the penny soon drops who Stan is. Babe interrupts and tells Stan that Sylvie won’t know what he means – Babe is thwarted when Stan proves her wrong – Sylvie’s handed him back their wedding ring. As Babe tends to Stan, Cora enters and demands she leaves him alone. As Babe and Cora trade catty remarks, Babe tells Cora that Stan is still married to Sylvie – Cora fronts and states that she knows. Stan clocks the exchange and beckons Babe over, before telling her that she’s poison and that he hates her bones; Babe leaves, devastated. Once the pair are alone, Cora admits to Stan that she didn’t know he was still married. Linda, Mick, Tina, Sonia, Lee, Nancy and Abi arrive at the hospice. Stan explains to Cora that he brought Sylvie in to lay the past to rest – and she let him go. Cora softens; life’s too short to hold on to the past. The vicar begins the wedding ceremony, but Stan’s hit with a stab of pain – he’s not had his morphine as he doesn’t want to be tired. Back at the café, Buster is having a change of heart and tries to make Shirley see that she’s sabotaging her life by deliberately winding up her family. Stan and Cora’s ceremony is put on hold as Stan is given morphine – Cora reassures him that they can get married tomorrow. Cora tells the family to head home and rest, she’ll stay with him. Stan wakes in the night distressed, but a figure rises to calm him, it’s Shirley – she’s there with him... In the Beales’, Ian gently reminds him that he needs to have an honest chat with Sonia as soon as possible. Martin finds Sonia in the Vic, Sonia promises him that they can talk later, after Stan’s wedding. Later, Martin clocks Sonia back on Bridge Street and blurts out that he’s lost the house. A shocked Sonia has no time to take this in as Shirley appears and tells her that Carol needs to speak to her; now. In the café, Carol breaks the news to Sonia – Jim’s died. At the Car Lot, an attractive woman approaches Max, asking if he knows who runs the car garage. Max advises her not to get involved with Phil; the woman leaves, stating she’ll find Phil herself. Later, in the Arches, Jay informs Max that the woman he met earlier popped in, she’s called Karin Smart – her husband used to run a dealership before he died. Jay admits that Phil used to sell cars for him – but they weren’t always up to dealership standard. Max calls Karin and asks whether she managed to find Phil Mitchell, before informing her that it’s him who can help her sell up. Karin meets Max at the Car Lot with the documents for all her vehicles – she flirtily suggests that they carry on the discussion in the pub. Later, Max and Karin cross Phil, Ben and Jay in the Square, Max is smug but it’s Max who’s been set up, by Jay. Inside Max’s house, Karin and Max kiss passionately. Alfie tells Donna that Kat has the social coming over later – he’s not sure Kat’s ready but know she’ll do whatever it takes to keep the kids. Alfie tries to reassure a nervous Kat, as the social worker, Derek arrives. Kat tries to assure Derek that she feels fine – and stands firm when Derek tries to press further. Alfie steps in and admits that Kat isn’t fine, but they’re working on it together, he’ll always be there for her; they’ll get there. As Alfie shows Derek out, things seem positive and Alfie’s relieved. Credits Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes